Vikings Saga: Ragnar Lothbrok
by HallowedShadow
Summary: 5th and last part of the 5 part series. The story that no one was told, why was Ragnar so adamant about participating in the festival in the first season, why was he so ready to die, why did he feel like he needed to loose himself? WARNING: Smutt!


**A.N: Spoiler Alert!** If some of you have not seen all of Vikings, mainly Episode 15 "All his Angels", then do not read forward unless you don't mind spoilers. This is the last story of this series, I might actually be adding on to other stories, I've been asked mainly for Bjorn and Ubbe, so I will see what happens with that. So this is my praise to Ragnar Lothbrok played by the gorgeous Travis Fimmel. It crushed me when he died even though I knew that it was going to happen. For now, I hope you enjoy the final part of my 5 part series!

* * *

It was during the 12 nights of Jul, the celebration of Ingvir Freyr riding over the sky and bringing light to the darkest days of the year. Ragnar and his brother, Rollo, would always attend, it was 12 days and nights of feasting, drinking and celebration to the gods. It was snowing on the day they arrived at Kattegat, his fur covered with some snow and most of his extremities were freezing up but he knew that once they arrived they would be treated to a great fire and many tankards of ale to warm themselves. The sacrifices would take place on the last night, making it 11 full nights of celebration in honor of all to be sacrificed. Many would also take the sacred mushrooms so they could see the world the way the gods saw it.

It's at this particular festival that Ragnar saw her, so beautiful, she could've been Idun, beautiful blonde hair, almost silver sliding down her back and shoulders in nice waves, her light green eyes glittering in the fire light, she was wearing white clothing that swished around in the wind, he had never met her before. She almost looked like a Valkyrie, extremely beautiful but holding this power to her. Her head lifted up to the sky, smiling softly as snow fell over her. Ragnar was still young but was a determined man even at his age. He was one curious person, very adventurous and also not afraid to try something different. He was watching her from far as her body moved, her smile mind blowing and she made Ragnar want to join her, to touch her.

Lagertha was back home but what happened while he was away wasn't none of her concern as was cultural for the Danes. He made his way towards her but while walking got cut off by some big Viking men who wanted to see what had become of the youngster Ragnar was, he tried to move around them or to keep his eyes on the mysterious girl that was mesmerizing him, but couldn't. When the men finally went on their way to find a tankard of ale, he saw that she was gone, he looked around to find her but couldn't find her anywhere. That's when he heard it, the small throat clearing behind himself, turned around there she was, looking at him, holding this big horn filled with ale. He smiled at her, happy in a way to have found her and that now he would be able to ask her who she was.

"Ragnar Lothbrok." She said, smiling softly. "For you. An offering of welcome to these celebrations." He happily took the horn and drank from it not removing her eyes from her one minute.

"What is your name?" He asked her. She smiled a bit more, chuckling simply. He couldn't believe something so simple would sound so lovely. He felt like her green eyes were piercing its way through his body and to his soul.

"My name is not important. Today, every one of us are no body. We are tools to be used by the gods." She said and he couldn't help but to grin a bit at that. He took her hand with his free one.

"Please. Tell me your name." She chuckled and shook her head, kissed his cheek and walked away, her hand sliding out of his warm one to leave it to the mercy of the cold wind.

* * *

Freja hadn't known what to do, he had been so beautiful, like the dancing flames in the pit where she had been dancing. She had walked away, she couldn't give him her name, she was no one of importance but she could feel that this man would become someone so important he would change everything. She knew he was important and that his path could not be disrupted, not by anyone including her. She had been walking around the entire field that was opened to all for the festivities, tents had been pitched all over, most were sitting on a hill eating mushrooms and drinking, another bunch were all enjoying each others bodies until skin became reddened by the cold.

She walked around, feeling observed and fallowed, she would look around but each time found no one watching and no one fallowing. She held her cape of snow fox fur closer to her body to protect her from the cold. She moved further into the forest as the sun had set and the moon was now lighting up everything and everyone, she leaned against this tree alone while hearing the drums and other instruments being played, her hands resting by her sides, she just enjoyed the piece surrounding her. She suddenly felt warmth closing on her hand, she looked to the side to come face to face with Ragnar Lothbrok.

"Did I scare you?" He asked while holding her hand, she could barely read anything but playfulness from his eyes. He reminded her of what every priest ever described as Odin. Blonde, beautiful and playful blue eyes, but he couldn't be. He was after all just a man. He laced his fingers with hers, the drums making her heart beat in time or was it having this beautiful vision with her? She softly shook her head in answer to his question to which he got closer towards her. "Tell me your name." She chuckled a bit, she had never known anyone to be so set on knowing a name before.

"It's just a name." She said as he came closer to her. She stopped breathing as he touched her face softly. "You have no need of my name." He smiled more, raising his hand, holding something in it.

"I just need your name." He was holding one of those mushrooms that was going around, his hand getting closer to her mouth.

"Freja. Like the goddess but unlike the goddess." Her voice was small as she opened her mouth to eat the mushroom he was offering. He placed one for himself as well, pulling her with him towards the fire.

"Freja. Fitting." She didn't ask what he meant by that just fallowed him as she could feel the effects slowly taking a hold of her, soon they were both dancing and drinking, laughing to the music going on around them, the colors and vibrancy around them growing brighter and more beautiful, they danced until they were so tired they couldn't dance no more, they both fell amongst the others that were sitting and laying on the hill. Ragnar pulling her between his legs and holding her softly, his head on her shoulder close to her neck.

Freja had never felt more happy than she was at this moment, her head buzzing gently as everything sounded loud in her ears, every little different colors everywhere seeming brighter to her, the feel of Ragnar behind her seemed warmer and she could feel everything he was doing. That's when she felt him move her hair aside, his hands then on her waist moving slowly upwards.

"I need to have you Freja, just this once." His voice was so clear in her ears, she bit her lip softly as his hands moved up to cup her chest, her eyes closed softly as she gently nodded. It was customary for sex to be part of the celebration, after all the gods and goddesses had given them the power to feel pleasure through that simple act. She let him touch her, feeling his kiss on her neck.

The festival had completely started, people were going around laughing and dancing, drums were banging around while some played with torches, the fire big enough to keep everyone warm even on the outside. Going around the field you could see many trees, as well as many kissing and touching against those. The enjoyment at the festivities would make the gods proud. Many were just lying back, looking at the sky from fallen tree trunks, hair fanning around them as they laughed.

In some opened cabin mix of flesh and sweat would be found, multiple joining together to please each other in any way they could. To be a Christian this would've been their version of complete sin, to be Norse this was as close to Valhalla that they could get without dying. To Freja and Ragnar, it was perfect and everything was good for that one moment. She had gotten up, helping him up with her, both laughing at absolutely nothing, dancing and twirling around until Freja leaned against a tree, pulling Ragnar closer. Both of his hands moved into her hair as he kissed her, her hands moving to under his pants, touching the skin of his chest since he is not wearing any shirt. His eyes seemed like they were glowing as she looked at him, she grabbed his face, staring in his eyes at this point being certain that he would go far.

He moved his face slowly closer and kissed her, his hands moving under her thighs to pick her up off the ground, her arms moved around his neck, coming to rest on his back, he moved to rest between her legs, sliding inside her causing her to moan softly. Her moans got lost in the sea of moans and groans going on around them, to Ragnar, it was all he could hear, her moans. His hands moving to grab her chest, he would look at her, groaning as he moved. The feel of her wonderful to him, his mysterious and beautiful woman.

As their movement became more frantic, their kisses became more impulsive and aggressive, their hands more possessive, he lowered her on the cold ground, using her snow fox fur to cover the ground he kept himself moving, no one interrupting them as they knew whatever happened at the festival was in honor of the gods and that no one had to know. She soon choose to turn them around, she straddled his hips, moving on his length as his hands held unto her hips firmly. His eyes once more wouldn't leave her, she rested her hands on his as her hips moved on him, her moans coming from deep within her throat, her head falling back as he guided her hips so she would take more of him. He sat up, holding her tight as their eyes met, they couldn't let go of each other, they could do nothing but keep their movements going as their pleasure raised and their passion soared.

Soon both of them tensed up and shook as their climaxed, both their voice mingling together as they held on. They stared at each other as they breathed deeply trying to catch their breaths. She kissed him one last time but getting off of him. She lied on her back staring at the sky, as she looked at Ragnar she noticed he was smiling in a satisfied way, he fixed his pants and as the music kept going he stood up giving her a look that made her laugh. A look that got his eyes wide and a bit of a smile on his face as he started moving around, dancing around her to the music, she laughed and as she stayed laying down, she watched him dance around her body. She heard some people clapping as they watched him, some even joining in as other women joined her on the ground, sitting with her. Ragnar bent down and gave her his hand to take, she took it and was pulled to her feet, as she danced around with Ragnar.

This continued for 11 days and nights as they all celebrated Jul. The day came of the sacrifices and they made their way to join the others, Ragnar standing behind Freja who was watching all that was happening as the animals were sacrificed, she even looked on through the humans dying for their gods, the blood being used for blessings. After the sacrifice came the final feast, the one set in mourning for the dead and for the well wishing to Valhalla. Freja sat down, soon joined by Ragnar and by others who over the 11 nights had gotten fond of her. As she feasted she also prepared herself to say goodbye to all those she had met through this wonderful time.

The goodbye was made with sorrow, Ragnar kissed her one last time and pressed his forehead to hers. The last thing he did was smile at her, that smile she had come to adore, the smile that made her believe everything would be alright.

"Every festivity. Be there." Ragnar would do his best to go as long as she would promise to attend, he would show. She would be is most guarded secret. His mysterious woman. His heart clenched tightly as she nodded and mumbled her promise, the pain in his chest only intensifying as he walked away, every step taking him further and further away from her. He knew Lagertha would find out somehow like she always did but she wouldn't say anything as long as it was only while the festivities were happening. Yet he knew somehow he was falling in love with the strange girl that looked like a goddess, her name being Freja.

* * *

For years this kept going, every festivities he would find her by the fire, awaiting him, out at the Temple of Uppsala. The most recent one was the Midsummer celebration where they sacrificed 9 of each animal and 9 humans. Lagertha had insisted to go and to bring the children, Bjorn and Gidda. Ragnar hadn't been able to say no but as he leaned in the doorway of their cabin, he found her, Freja, laughing and sitting with everyone around one of the many fires going on around while the music was beating. The sun had come down and it was already dark outside, all Ragnar wanted to do was run to her.

"I heard a rumor today. That King Horik himself might attend the festival." Lagertha had interrupted his train of thoughts but he knew that he would end up leaving this cabin and he knew she would stay in to keep an eye out for the children. He drank from his cup and turned to walk inside to eat.

"It is not a rumor. I desire to meet him. There are great stories and legends told about him." He informed her as he sat down to eat. She brought him a bowl filled with stew which she handed to him. "Thank you."

He took a spoonful of hot stew and ate it only to make a face and trying exhaling multiple time to cool it off which made his children smile. At the same time a horn, announcing the beginning of all debauchery rang through out the forest. Ragnar couldn't help but look up wanting to go out and find Freja already. Lagertha noticed this, knowing full well that at every festival Ragnar had a girl waiting for him but she didn't know who it was, she looked towards the exit and then back to Ragnar to see him look at the exit again as the horn blew again.

"You want to go out there, don't you?" She asked him while he was eating the stew faster. He looked at her with a 'what do you think' look on his face. Of course he wanted to go! He hadn't wanted his family there in the first place! "Please stay." She pleaded, she didn't want him to leave which was understandable but he hadn't wanted them there. He looked at her and she knew he wouldn't stay, no one could make him stay. "Why can't you stay?" She asked, to which his head tilted to the side with a bit of a frown. She knew why he wouldn't stay but she had still wished he would. As he finished his bowl, he got up and left without saying anything.

Freja was laying with Helga and Floki on the ground, laughing at the effect of the mushrooms on her. Ragnar was walking towards her when he saw Athelstan looking unsteady and walking towards an unknown destination, he stopped for a brief moment but kept walking towards Freja. The last time he had seen her was for Walpurgis, a month and something ago. She got up off the ground to dance to the music, laughing a bit as Helga clapped her hands together and Floki laughed his crazy but loveable laugh. Ragnar made his way over and grabbed her, kissing her. She through her arms around him and kissed him right back, she moved her head back and smiled, opening her mouth a bit in a surprised look she brought her hand around to place a mushroom close to him, he smiled and opened his mouth taking it. She placed a goblet to his mouth and tilted it so he could swallow it down better, they kept dancing together at this point. He buried his head in her neck.

"I missed you." He said, giving her a kiss at the spot where he neck and shoulder connected. The festivals were theirs but they knew it couldn't go on forever.

"And I missed you, Ragnar or should I say Earl Ragnar?" she grinned a bit, he lowered his head chuckling a bit and shook his head, he never wanted to hear the word Earl come out of her mouth again. She wasn't his subject and he never wanted her to be either. He pulled her in close all at once, holding her close.

"Don't call me that. Just Ragnar." He said and chuckled a bit.

"I knew you would become someone important Ragnar and not just to me." she smiled, he touched her skin and kissed her again, dancing with her as the mushroom started acting inside him, he started laughing and she laughed too, drinking some more and taking another mushroom. She started dancing again, dressed in her usual white dress, her silver hair glinting in the light of the fire. He had always found her so beautiful and he knew deep down that he loved her and she loved him but for the sake of his children, he had to keep their arrangement as it was. He smiled wide and joined her, soon both of them crashing to the ground, laughing and holding each other, kissing each other, touching each other, needing each other. She pulled herself away from him, smiling and laughing, she got up and moved further in the forest, he watched on until he caught on and got up to fallow her. As he fallowed her he found pieced of her dress here and there, he picked them up one after the other, fallowing like a bread crumb trail. At the end of the trail he found her, standing naked under the moonlight. He moved closer, dropping the clothes he had picked up, touching her skin, hands moving over her hips. He moved her hair to the side, kissing her back, removing the clothing keeping the skin of his chest to touch her, he spun her around and kissed her hard, pulling her tight against him.

Her hand moved over the bald sides of his head, kissing him more, needing more of him. As they clung to each other, Freja undid his pants, she moved her head back to stare at him, she saw the sadness in his eyes, she knew this was goodbye but she couldn't let him say goodbye yet, she shook her head.

"No. It's not goodbye. We will see each other in Valhalla again. Let's just enjoy this right now." Her voice was breaking knowing this was it and he couldn't stand knowing he was breaking her heart this way, he kissed her hard again, holding her tightly to himself, backing up until he could sit on the giant rock close by. She straddled his hips after his pants joined the rest of the clothing on the ground. She slid herself down on him, moving with precise movements, her arms holding tightly unto Ragnar, his hands moving over her skin, groaning and moaning together as their bodies internally cried for them to not say goodbye. The movements becoming more and more needy. Their tongues meeting together as they made love to each other. Clinging to each other, never wanting to let go. As his length moved inside her to the beat of her movements, she took him deeper and harder, her moans getting louder as she got closer to her climax, his groans raising as well, her climax announcing his. His hands dug themselves in her hair, kissing her more and harder. Soon enough their sweating bodies grew still and tense as both of them climaxed together, staying in position, holding each other tightly, she could feel the sadness taking her over and she would not let him see her that way, she moved away from him, grabbing her dress and slipping it on.

"Freja wait." Ragnar's voice was desperate for her to not walk away from him. She had no choice, this was goodbye and she could not say goodbye to him. So she walked away. He grabbed his clothing, jabbing his legs in his pants and going after her. "Don't leave like that. Freja please." He grabbed unto her and turned her around, she looked at him and when he saw her face, the hit of a thousand rocks hit him in the face, tears were running down her cheeks.

"You will do amazing things, Ragnar Lothbrok. You will have a great legacy, you will have sons, many of them. They will bring you pride." More tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, Ragnar." She kissed him one last time. "Goodbye." She turned and walked away, this time he did not go after her. It was like he had expected it to be, he knew when his family had decided to fallow him that it would be the end. He went back to his friends with which he fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

The next morning, the sacrifices were being made, Lagertha had been missing all morning until she had now finally reappeared in time for the sacrifices. He also noticed that Freja was no where to be seen, which was strange since she never missed the sacrifices. After the sacrifices were made he went around to find her, Floki, Rollo, Helga and Siggy fallowing him as he looked around in distraught. That's when he saw it, the mass of silver blonde hair on the ground amongst leaves, white cloth and blood. He ran towards her sliding to the ground.

"Freja! No!" He grabbed her in his arms and found the stab wound to the heart that had caused her death, the dagger was no where to be found, Ragnar's eyes were wide as he looked at his lover's pale green eyes now white with death. He held her tightly to him, lifting his head up to the sky and wailing to Valhalla for the love he had lost. "Odin! Don't do this to me! Give her back!"

Floki and Rollo made their way over and pulled him away, Rollo holding unto his brother as his eyes stayed on Freja. Floki went over to her and shut her eyes gently.

"She's gone, Ragnar. She's really gone. I'm sorry." Floki got up and looked at Ragnar, hugging him tightly, Rollo getting ready for the outcome of the sadness and anger that would come from Ragnar but nothing came, only his defeated look.

"Ragnar, you have to keep it together. She would want you to speak with Holrik. She would want you to advance in this world." Rollo was right, Ragnar knew it, she had said so the night before. He shook himself back to reality.

"Someone needs to give her a funeral. She needs to go to Valhalla. She is a Valkyrie amongst women." Ragnar went to Freja and gave her one last kiss before leaving to talk with Holrik.

* * *

For years Ragnar had made himself a name, he knew now that Lagertha had killed Freja that day, after that day, Gidda had also died, Lagertha had gotten pregnant another time but had lost it as well. It wasn't until he met Aslaug that she gave him sons, he had decided to leave Lagertha and choose Aslaug instead, but that hadn't worked as planned except of course for all the sons she had given him, four in total to be exact. He had become King as well, but his last raid, he was defeated by the Francs. That was when he decided to exile himself, he had left for many years, only returning when he was ready. During those years he had remembered Freja and he had known that he had done all he could to secure his name through history, he also knew all that was left to do was to secure his sons legacy and that was the easy part. Ragnar came back and needed to go to Wessex, gathering the little amount of people he could with his gold, he left, accompanied by his cripple son Ivar.

In Wessex he was captured but told his son Ivar to act innocent and weak. He had gotten a good deal, he would join his beloved in Valhalla. He had missed her so much, her smile, her laugh, her touch, even her smell. He was old now and he wondered if she would recognize him when he walked through those doors. Hanging in his cage, he gave a speech for the gods, not for the people surrounding him, he put his life in the hands of Odin, asked him to welcome him home in Valhalla to drink and feast with the gods, to fight with his dead friends and to make love with his beloved again. The gods answered his prayer and he knew it when the bottom of the cage opened and he was dropped into a pit filled with snakes. Their bites dripping venom in his blood, flinching at each bite but never screaming or making a sound. He watched the sky as the pain of every bite made him twitch more and more, that's when he saw her. Her sweet face and her beautiful eyes, she reached for him.

"It's alright Ragnar. You are home. You don't need to hurt anymore. Come with me. Odin awaits." She smiled at him, the smile he had missed, he reached for her and as his eyes glassed over and his breath stopped, all could see the smile on his face, the snake bites marking his flesh. He was happy, he was finally rejoined with his beloved Freja.

* * *

 **A.N:** Alright everyone this was the last part of my 5 part series. I'm actually so sad that it's finished but who knows I might add up to my other stories. I was actually thinking of making a story about Bishop Heahmund for those who have seen the last episode of Season 4, he's the sexy one at the end with the widow ;), also if there is any fans of Black Sails or the 100, I had an idea to write a story about Captain Charles Vane or King Roan, let me know what you think! **Alright Q &A in the Reviews or by PM.** If you have any question for me, I will answer them all as best as I can. Review this story please. I was actually crying when I was writing the ending of this one, just like I cried at Ragnar's death.


End file.
